When It Comes
by dabrealokn
Summary: When Tony comes to realize he's falling in love with his one night stand, things change. For better or for worse, Tony can't tell. One thing's for sure; life isn't what it seems when Loki's around. Note: This is my first book ever!
1. Coffee

Chapter 1

I was hungover. But who would be surprised? As the newspapers say, I always seem to have a beer in hand. Currently, I didn't, but that's because I smashed the bottle on the counter.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" I slurred.

 _It's 3:43 in the afternoon, September third._ I groaned. I probably was drinking well into the early morning hours before I passed out. I opened my eyes, and saw a figure to my left, snuggled under blankets. Ugh. Another one-night-stand.

I got up slowly, as not to wake the stranger. I noticed the figure's hair; a nice, shiny raven colour. As I walked to the door, I heard a little movement, and I turned my head.

Green eyes. Staring at me, two inches away from my face. I blinked, and the mystery person stepped back.

"Hello, Anthony. Do you mind making some coffee? I prefer mine with a teaspoon of sugar and a little bit of milk. Thank you, dear." Loki sauntered off towards the bathroom. I gaped after him. I had slept with Loki Laufeyson. The Norse god of mischief and chaos. This was interesting.

I decided I should do the god's bidding, I wasn't prepared for battle. My limbs were shaky, and I imagined a rough sex last night.

"JARVIS, download last night's events to my phone."

 _Download at 23 percent._

"Thanks, Jarv."

A couple minutes later, I heard the shower turn off. The room got really cold, and when I reached up to grab a mug, I felt hands on my hips. Lips sucked on my neck, and I felt aroused.

I turned, at least tried to. Loki held me in place, intent on marking my skin. He bit and nibbled and sucked all over my neck, while groping my lower region.

"Ugh, please stop. I'm in enough trouble already," I felt Loki grin, and he spinned me around to face him, and grinned.

"Ah, yes. But where's the fun in that, Stark?" Loki crushed his lips against mine, and I melted. He bit my lips open, tongue plunging into my mouth. I gasped as he ran his nimble fingers up my chest, and circled the arc reactor. My skin tingled, and I became greedy with my kisses, wanting more. Loki pulled back, and I could see lust in his beautiful green eyes. He made a sharp movement with his hand, and all articles of clothing on either of us were gone. He lifted me onto the counter, and I groined as he rubbed his length against me.

He pushed in, only to snap his fingers and have the roles reversed, as I was now pushing into him. Loki looked at me, his eyes telling me to be rough, to give him the best orgasm of his life. I thrust my hips, my full length going into his loose hole, and we both gasped at the pleasure. I thrust faster and faster, and as I reached the edge, Loki whispered

" _Tony,_ " as he came. That was enough to send me over, and we both relaxed, sitting on the counter, trying to catch our breath.


	2. Love and Toilets

Chapter Two

It had been a week since I met Loki in a bar. A week since that first wonderful, glorious sex. He had decided to stay with me, and he was incredibly horny at times, coming up behind me in the lab and grinding or groping. Most of the time, I didn't care one bit.

We had had sex every day. Loki started sleeping in my bed at night, when we actually got sleep. He also took to rearranging the living room, and had gone out to buy a soft, new grey L-shaped couch, and a nice, pale blue armchair to go with it.

"JARVIS, order pizza."

 _As you wish, Sir._

I set down my pencil, and headed to my bedroom. I found Loki sitting there, reading a book.

"Hey, Lokes. Whatcha got there?" When I tried to get a glimpse of the book, the god slammed the book shut and evaporated it.

"Hey, I was just curious!"

"I know that, mortal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I require the bathroom."

That was another thing about the past couple days. Loki hadn't been feeling too well, and often just read a book, either in the living room or the master bedroom I sat, and listened as Loki threw up.

I opened the door violently, and I rushed to Loki's side. "Are you okay, Reindeer Games? Can I get you anything?"

Loki looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and he gave the slightest nod.

"What is it, I can get it for you, darling."

"The book. On our bed." Loki managed to spit out, before heaving up his insides again. I walked to our bed, and saw the book on his pillow. I grabbed it, and returned to Loki's side.

"Here, RG." Loki smiled, weak. "Thank you. That is all I require." I returned his smile, and kissed his forehead.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Loki threw up for three weeks, every day in the morning, once around noon. After that, he was fine. He seemed to have gained a little weight, but I wasn't worried. I probably fed him too much.

"Anthony, dear, would you come here, please?" I walked into the living room, to see Loki lying on the couch without a shirt. "Look, Anthony. What is this?"

I realized he was concerned about his stomach. "RG, that's just your food baby; I've been feeding you too much to eat, I fear."

He didn't look too sure, but stopped complaining.

Two days later, we were at the doctor for a routine check up for Loki. The doctor found the bump suspicious, and demanded an x-ray. "Anthony, is the doctor right? Do I have a tumor?" I stared at him, the concern in his eyes was adorable. "Baby, it's nothing. Don't be worried. Even if it was a tumor, I'd pay the best doctors in the world to cure you." Loki pointed to his lips, and I bent over and kissed him. "Okay, so I have the results." the doctor came back in. "Um, I don't know how, but sir, you are a month pregnant."

I stared, dumbfounded. "..pregnant?"

Loki smiled, a cute, shy one.

"Yes. I don't know how, and I went to medical school for 10 years. Well, we can give you an ultrasound." the doctor suggested.

Loki declined, and decided we would come back early next month. The drive home was rather uncomfortable, but as soon as we walked into my penthouse, Loki burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Anthony! It's my fault!" I embraced him, and whispered.

"How?"

"I didn't tell you. I am Jotunn. I am able to bear children. The book I was reading that one day. It was about Jotunnheim."

"You're carrying our baby."

"I- I am."

I let go of him, and kissed his face. "You're carrying our baby and it's damn sexy!"

He laughed, and his eyes lit up.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After our third appointment with a doctor, we decided to go next week for an ultrasound to determine the gender. Loki was already 4 months along. He didn't have much of a bump, but there was a noticeable pudge where his chiselled abs should be.

We were lying on the couch, cuddling and making out. Loki broke off, and looked at me with huge, green eyes. "Anthony, I must say it. I love you."

"I love you, too." I grinned, putting a hand over our baby.


	3. Baby

Chapter Three

"On the count of three, we open it. Okay?"

Loki and I were sitting on the couch, the envelope containing our child's gender in our hands. He nodded. "Mkay. Three, two, one..."We both ripped it open, and I pulled out the paper. "Um, where is it? Oh... oh, there it is. Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Loki snatched the paper from me.

I watched excitedly as my lover's eyes opened wide. "A... girl? For real!?" I grinned. "We can name her Ivory Serena! Just like we planned!" I looked, and saw Loki's eyes narrow a little. "What's wrong?" He looked up at me. "It's a girl. And a boy."

-0-0-0-0-0-

We were lying in bed, watching a show. I heard a groan, and looked over. Loki was curled up in a ball of wet. I gasped, as realization hit. Birth. My boyfriend was giving birth.

I frantically ran around, grabbing washcloths and towels, and lifting Loki up and placing him on the shower floor. He was cussing and in obvious pain and discomfort. "Baby, look at me. Breathe." Loki followed my breaths to the best of his ability. "Okay. A big push, count to ten, and then rest. Got it?" He nodded, and I counted him off. "Come on, Loki. 6, 5, 4, 3, and, good. Breathe."

We had to repeat this several times before we finally had a head out. Loki was in so mich pain, and I wished I could ease it. "Start again, big one, though." At this time, many things happened. I finally realized Loki was in his true form, blue and beautiful. Second, one baby came out, and the other's head stuck out. "Come on, Loki! One more good push!" I said, as cries filled the air. My lover screamed in pain, and the second Stark popped out. I wiped off the first, the girl, and handed her to Loki. As I started wiping off the our baby girl's twin, I noticed he was silent. I frantically checked for a heartbeat that wasn't there. Tears welled up in my eyes. Only one made it out alive.


	4. Ivory Stark and Weddings on the Horizon

**After a few nasty PMs and one person commenting ;) {these were like 4 different people} I decided to start adding more, I guess. Here we go. *mentally prepares***

-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter Four

Ivory Serena Stark was the quietest baby I've ever known. She never cried about anything, even when she was hungry or needed a diaper change. She was just really chill. Loki and I couldn't tell if she was alive, half the time.

Eventually, she started fussing about things, crying when she was tired and throwing a little tantrum when she needed food. Other than that, it took her until she was 4 months to actually make noise on a daily basis.

Ivory started walking at 6 months. She didn't start talking until 8; everyone could tell she was a late bloomer.

Every night, while trying to fall asleep, I wondered what her twin would've been like. Would he have been more outgoing, speaking his mind with ridiculous cries and horrid tantrums? Or would he have been just like his sister, quiet and content?

"Lokes. Loki, babe."

Loki snapped his eyes open, focusing them on me. I was sitting across the table. "Yes, Tony?"

"I was asking if you were ready for your surprise!"

Shame flooded Loki, I could tell. He had drifted off into his own thoughts, consumed with deep thinking.

"Yes, of course, dear. What is it?" At this statement, a slight blush crept up my face, and I slowly got up, and walked over to Loki.

"Loki, babe. Will you marry me?" I kneeled, a green box open, showcasing a gold band with emeralds embedded in it.

"Oh, Anthony. I would absolutely love to!"

I hopped up, slid the ring on Loki's finger, and kissed him.


End file.
